prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Dance at dawn
Dance at dawn is the tenth character song for Kenzaki Makoto and is sung by her voice actor, Miyamoto Kanako. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kin no tsuki ga katamukeba Hitori ni kaerou Daremo inai doa wo ake Hitori de odorou Heiki datteba Tsuyogattete mo Kono mune no kurushimi wa Kie wa shinai kedo Gin no hoshi ga furisosogu Yozora wo miagete Ashita wo matsu madobe kara Yozora to odorou Genki datteba Tsubuyaite miru Kanashimi ga hitotsu zutsu Tokete iku yō ni Hikari to kage wa ura to hyōte Kiri hanaseba dochira mo kareru Mada tōku fukai yoru no sumi de Kanawanai yume wa nai to Kataku shinjiteta Kin to gin ga kasumu sora Yoake wa mōsugu Itsumo soba ni aru mirai Yoake wa murasaki Heiki datteba Tsuyogari janai Atarashī kaze ni nori Ashita ga mezameru Hikari wo abite kage wo tsukuri Zenbu chigau jibun no katachi Mō keshite nanimo osorenaide Mae wo muku koto ga kitto Ichiban no yūki dance at dawn dance at dawn dance at dawn Hikari to kage wa ura to hyōte Kiri hanaseba dochira mo kareru Mada tōku fukai yoru no sumi de Kanawanai yume wa nai to Kataku shinji Hikari wo abite kage wo tsukuri Zenbu chigau jibun no katachi Mō keshite nanimo osorenaide Mae wo muku koto ga kitto Ichiban no yūki dance at dawn dance at dawn dance at dawn |-|Kanji= 金の月がかたむけば 一人に帰ろう 誰もいないドアをあけ 一人で踊ろう 平気だってば 強がってても この胸の苦しみは 消えはしないけど 銀の星が降り注ぐ 夜空を見上げて 明日(あした)を待つ窓辺から 夜空と踊ろう 元気だってば つぶやいてみる 悲しみが一つずつ 溶けて行くように 光と影は裏と表 切り離せばどちらも枯れる まだ遠く深い夜のすみで 叶わない夢は無いと かたく信じてた 金と銀が霞む空 夜明けはもうすぐ いつもそばにある未来 夜明けは紫 平気だってば 強がりじゃない 新しい風に乗り 明日(あした)が目覚める 光を浴びて影を作り 全部違う自分の形 もうけして何もおそれないで 前を向くことがきっと 一番の勇気 dance at dawn dance at dawn dance at dawn 光と影は裏と表 切り離せばどちらも枯れる まだ遠く深い夜のすみで 叶わない夢は無いと かたく信じ 光を浴びて影を作り 全部違う自分の形 もうけして何もおそれないで 前を向くことがきっと 一番の勇気 dance at dawn dance at dawn dance at dawn |-|English= The golden moon is setting in the sky. I’ll go home by myself. Nobody is there to open the door. I’ll dance by myself. I keep up my cool, But even if I act strong, The suffering that I feel in this heart Doesn’t ever go away. The silver stars are pouring down like rain. I look up at the night sky, Watching through the window, waiting for the dawn, I’ll dance with the night sky. I am full of life, I try to whisper. The sadness inside me, little by little, Is beginning to melt away. Light and shadow are just two sides of the same coin. If you take away one, then the other withers, too, But still, in the faraway corner of a deep night, There is no dream that won’t come true. I believe that fervently. The sky is shrouded in gold and silver. The dawn is coming soon. The future is never truly far away. The dawn is purple. I keep up my cool, But I am not really strong. Riding on the new wind, A new day has begun to wake. Shadows are made from light’s overflowing, All their own unique individual shapes, So never mind; there is nothing to be afraid of. I’m sure that whatever might lie ahead Is a test of courage. dance at dawn dance at dawn dance at dawn Light and shadow are just two sides of the same coin. If you take away one, then the other withers, too, But still, in the faraway corner of a deep night, There is no dream that won’t come true. I believe that fervently. Shadows are made from light’s overflowing, All their own unique individual shapes, So never mind; there is nothing to be afraid of. I’m sure that whatever might lie ahead Is a test of courage. dance at dawn dance at dawn dance at dawn Audio Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Image Songs